


Wherein you are hollow and your laugh is out of tune

by icantthinkofagoodurl



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Biblical References, Canon-Typical Sexual Reference, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantthinkofagoodurl/pseuds/icantthinkofagoodurl
Summary: Lucifer killed his brother to save Chloe. Who understands that better than Dan? Look at you, baby. Look at you. You might be swirling thousand dollar booze in that glass but we all know what you're drinking it for. We know. Don't force a laugh, baby. Don’t lie anymore. - Adrian Bouvier





	

You have to make a choice, in the moment. Whose life holds more value to you. Are you selfish? Or are you weak?

 _Look at you, baby. Look at you. You might be swirling thousand dollar booze in that glass but we all know what you're drinking it for. We know. Don't force a laugh, baby. Don’t lie anymore._ \- Adrian Bouvier

1.  
You may be the Devil, but you were an Angel once. The Golden Boy, The Morning Star, The Fallen. You are empty and your laugh is out of tune. Don't force a smile, baby. They know. Go ahead, drink that liquor. Drink the whole bottle. It will burn your throat like you burnt your wings. Forget, Forget, Forget.

 

2.  
Fake. Stop the show, baby. They know. You never lied. A simple miscommunication. Your saviour is a Demon and your enemy is God. Here you are, standing in his doorway. Blood on your knuckles and your heart in your throat. You knock, he answers. You smile. He doesn't believe it. He says you look like death and maybe you do. Maybe you are dead. Heart stops beating. Heart beats too fast. You brought alcohol, he smiles. You're the Devil and he's only a man; he is your only consolation. You drink. You lie. He knows you're lying. He lets you. You're drunk, you kiss him. He kisses you back. Heart beats.

 

3.  
God has a plan for you. God is an ass.

 

4.  
Truth. Good people die and bad people live. Lie. You punish because you're told to. Lie. Bad people do bad things. Lie. You punish because you're good at it. Fact: there are no bad people. Fact: there are no good people. There are people who do good things, there are people who do bad things. Truth: you punish because you enjoy it.

 

5.  
Choice. Some lives are more important than others. God makes you choose. Nobody can choose but God. Truth: God is an ass. You choose them both. You still loose. Oh Holy Father, why art thou such a prick? When an Angel dies, do the people know? Does the sky cry out in pain. You do. Baby you cannot grieve. You killed him. Whose life is worth more? Selfish. You sit on his floor. The couch was too high. You look in his eyes. There is no knife in your back. There is a knife in your brother's chest. You put it there. How much does he see, when he looks in your eyes? Does he see the Devil? Or an Angel? Your eyes are empty. He sees nothing.

 

6.  
Your teeth chatter. Your hands shake.

 

7.  
You cannot feel the cold.

 

8.  
He is grieving too. You care? Why do you care? You are not supposed to feel. If you do not feel, then how do you know that you are not feeling? His body is beautiful and you love it. It's not ruined yet. Maybe God is dead. Maybe God is the man beside you. God is alive, he does not care.

 

9.  
Guilt. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. My fault, my fault, my most grievous fault. There is blood under your fingernails. There is no gel in your hair. Fact: You are a killer. Fact: Killers deserve punishment.

 

10.  
Why? Pick a sin. He looks at you with lust. You look at him with greed. TWO. Lust, to have an intense desire or need. He hasn't asked about your scars. He kisses your neck. You're drunk, gluttony. THREE. Greed, you were offered a choice, you wanted both. You wanted all. FOUR. You argue, you scream. He screams back. Your fist goes through a wall. Your blade goes through his chest. Not his. Your brothers. Never his. His life is more important. Wrath, strong vengeful anger or indignation. FIVE. A haughty spirit before a fall, pride before destruction. Baby your pride will be your downfall. SIX. The green-eyed monster, when he is with her. When your brother is with God. You envied him. He was welcome at home, you weren't. Is that why you killed him? SEVEN.

 

11.  
He is dead. The man beside you is alive. You are neither. The man beside you is alive and he wants you. You want him. You want a distraction. He's a pretty creature. One of God's finest creations. There is no God here. Only you. And him. He rocks his hips against yours and you press your tongue into his mouth. His lips are full and pink. Your hands are on his waist. You fuck and it’s angry. You fuck and it’s gentle. Healthy? No. Maybe you need each other. Maybe you are poison. You're not dead, your brother is. Live.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Adrian Bouvier's Copper Heart, Silver Liver, Golden Tongue. If you haven't read it you absolutely should. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


End file.
